Racial Imperatives
by Lionheart 39
Summary: She wants a baby the Doctor wants a baby. With all of time and space to choose from who will she choose to be the father. Please not I have used her forv13th Doctor and he for the others I hope this isn't too confusing.
1. Chapter 1

The yearning to be a mother is so strong, she wants a baby! She knows it is the biological imperative of her race. If everything had been different she would have returned to Gallifrey to select a mate. But now with Gallifrey destroyed she does not have that choice. She could travel back to when her home world was there, but in truth she can not think of any time lord who she would want to be her mate.

She has the whole of time and space to choose the father of her child from, there are so many great males out there. But at the back of her mind just one name keeps cropping up.

She discussed it with Rose once, "What made the perfect partner he had asked wanting to know what Rose wanted from him."

"Well, love is important!" Rose had said.

"But what is love?" he had asked.

"Well there is the biological part, your heart races when you see them or you know you are going to see them. Your stomach aches when they are late. You know your heart will break if they were not there, you know there death will rip your heart to shreds."

At the time he wondered if being a Time Lord negated that part of it but he did know losing Rose would do that to him.

"You turn into a spitting cat when you think they are interested in someone else!" She had added that part because he had spent part to the day reminiscing with Sarah Jane.

"But, I think the most important thing is trust! To truly love someone you need to trust them with your life."

Who was the only man he had ever completely trusted? Who had torn his heart to shreds when he knew he was dead?

Who had he torn across a battle field desperately trying to find? Who had he held in his arms and cried over when he thought he had died, after he had rushed to face a monster to stop the Doctor from doing it. What was the human phrase 'Greater love hath no man than this, that a man lay down his life for his friends.'

They had argued, they had disagreed, he had even once been sickened by his friends actions. That one thing had almost parted them, but in the end he understood and he had forgiven him his human weakness. And once they had even kissed, just once when he had thought the Brigadier was going to die, when they both thought he was going to die, he had planted a kiss on the Brigadier's lips and the Brigadier had responded. Afterwards when he had survived, it had been awkward, they had passed looks but it could never be. A male/male sexual relationship was against the Brigadier's nature. That sort of relationship didn't offend him, he knew of men under his command who were in relationships like that. Although he knew QR insisted it be stamped out he saw no reason to if they remained discreet and it was a mutual love that included care and trust. But he never saw himself in such a relationship as he knew he could not disobey rules and still be the C.O. So they had never taken their, what was that terrible word, Bromance to anything else. But the care, the love and the trust were there. If only she had met him in this incarnation, if her third self had been female then what might they have been.

But then there was the other big problem, the Brigadier's damnable sense of honour. Even when faced with divorce he had been too decent to start a relationship with Liz Shaw. The Doctor had watched them closely, he had seen how attracted they were to each other. Their love for each other made them both unhappy, because the Brigadier wouldn't cheat on his marriage; even though he knew that the marriage was clearly over. Then when he was free and able to commit to Liz, he found she was in a relationship. So even though it had broken his heart he had not pursued her. He had not fought a battle the Doctor knew he would have won. He had honourably walked away, leaving Liz unaware how much he had wanted her. So instead of spending decades together, these two, who had loved each other for almost 30 years, had only spent their last few years happily married. But death had not parted them for long. It had claimed one then the other within a few weeks, because one had not been able to survive without the other.

Thinking back now, who was the man she admired most? Who was the person she avoided, because if she did meet him she would not want to leave him? That had to tell her that he was the right choice.

Choosing when to approach the Brigadier had to be done carefully. It couldn't be before they knew each other because she didn't know enough about his early life to know what she might disrupt. The UNIT years held all kinds of risks. Meeting any of her former selves had to be avoided. Disrupting his relationship with Liz must not happen. Maybe the time when he had lost his memory while working as a teacher? She thought that over for a long while. But when did he decide to try to find Doris again? Doris had been the Brigadier's salvation, she had put him back together, he had grown to loved Doris so much. She couldn't risk robbing her friend of that peaceful and healing part of his life.

Even when Alistair was in love the Doctor knew that the Brigadier's love for him had been stronger then his love for his human partners. Even when he had loved Liz he had risked his life to save his friend, the Doctor. When married to Doris, happy and contented in his new life, word that the Doctor was back had made him come running.

He was the one, but when... Then she remembered.

18th February 1976

Mike Yates had dashed into the lab, "Doctor, is the Brig here?"

Jo had done a sarcastic look under the work bench and grinned.

The Doctor had just looked up and said in a most exasperated voiced "Does it look like it Mike?"

Then they both had taken in Mike's worried look.

John Benton had skidded into the room seconds later. "Sir, the sentries on the main gate report the Brig drove out in his MG twenty minutes ago. He was dressed in civies."

"He can't have done! We've got Sir John Sudbury and that big wig from Geneva due in twenty minutes!"

Jo gripped Mike's arm, "Don't panic Mike, the Geneva big wig is my Uncle, I'll see to him."

"Yes, but Sir John..." Mike started.

"Is one of Lethbridge-Stewart's oldest friends. So there is not going to be any trouble. But him driving off when they are due is very much out of character."

Jo suddenly looked worried, "You don't think anything has happened to his daughter, Kate do you?"

They all looked concerned, the Brig would drop everything if Kate needed him.

"Mike called the switchboard, then Carol Bell the Brigadier's adjutant!"

"No Doctor, there have been no private calls to or from his apartment. No calls at all to his office."

The Doctor rubbed his chin, let's go and see if there are any clues in his apartment.

John Benton had looked horrified at the thought of intruding in what was the Brigadier's private space.

As they got to the second floor they found the door to the Brigadier's rooms unlocked. That worried them all, the Brig was verging on paranoid where security was involved. As far as his apartment was concerned no one ever got to go inside. Not even the UNIT cleaner. Jo expected it to be a tip, but it was neat and pristine. She couldn't imagine the Brig doing house work but he obviously did.

In the sitting room two things were glaringly obvious. One was the smashed tea cup against the fireplace with the half cup of tea splashed down the wall. The second was the envelope with the Decree Absolute, and solicitors letter informing him his wife was contesting his access to his daughter.

All four looked at each other.

"Oh dear, poor Brig. He doesn't deserve that!" Jo said.

Mike looked at the Doctor, "He won't do anything stupid will he?" Mike asked concerned.

Ordinarily the Doctor would have laughed the notion off. But this would be the third blow to Lethbridge-Stewart in a week.

They had lost fifteen men a few days ago, after one of the Masters last escapades. Soon after he had gone to see Liz only to return despondent, finally Lethbridge -Stewart had told him Liz was in a relationship. When the Doctor had suggested he still pursue her the man had snapped back, "I won't put her through that!"

At the Doctors taunt "Afraid you'll lose."

He had replied "No Doctor, afraid I'll win, the other party will make trouble if I do. Liz doesn't need that sort of trouble."

Later when the Doctor had met Patricia he knew what Lethbridge-Stewart had been worried about. Patricia would fight for Liz with every weapon at her disposal. Alistair had conceded that maybe she would be a safe partner for Liz better then he ever could be given his job.

Despite frantic checking everywhere they could think of they never found the Brigadier that day. It had been 11.00 hours the next day when the Brigadier had turned up.

He had said nothing just going to his apartment. Getting changed into his uniform and spending the day catching up with the paperwork.

All four of them had eyed each other, no one daring to ask what they desperately wanted to know.

It was almost 2am the next morning, when the Doctor had taken a bottle of Brandy into the Brigadier's office, he found out.

The Brigadier had driven to Cromer, he had no idea why. He had somehow found himself hooked up with a rather beautiful lady and stayed the night with her.

The Doctor had frowned at him. "That's not your style Lethbridge -Stewart!" he had said.

The Brigadier had laughed, but seemed slightly confused himself. "The strange thing was Doctor, I felt I knew her and could trust her with my life. It's a pity she didn't want more then a one night stand, I think we could have had something special!"

"Oh well, Alistair you know what they say. Better to have loved and lost!"

Alistair smiled, "Well whatever she save me from myself!"

Remembering this event the Doctor smiled to herself she now knew this was a fix point in time, it was meant to happen and she knew where and when.


	2. Chapter 2

He was stood on the beach his sheepskin coat with cheque cap next to it were laid on the shingles about 25 yards behind him. About ten feet back were his loafers just out of reach of the waves. The wind was brisk, and bracing. The sea was rough, the foaming water had already soaked his socks and splashed up to his knees. He was staring out to the far horizon. He was a strong swimmer, he would swim to the horizon , swim until he was just too tired to swim another stroke. Then he would just drift down and let the water clean away all the pain and guilt.

She was taking photographs of everything on the beach when she saw him. She took several shots of him using her telephoto lens before she realised how close he was to doing the unthinkable. That's when she knew how important being exactly on time was. She hurried her steps and was stood just behind him as he started forward towards the waves.

"Bracing, isn't it?" she said mirroring his gaze.

He jerked, he hadn't been aware of her until she spoke. He turned to look at her, but she was looking out to sea. He blinked slightly confused, slightly annoyed. He had been about to do something, but for a moment he wasn't sure what.

"Yes." he said.

"You've got your socks wet." she said nodding down to his feet.

He looked down and blinked. Noticing he was standing in the surf. He looked at the woman slightly confused, "Err, this is Cromer isn't it!"

She smiled, "Yes, just, we are on the far edge of the south beach. I'm Joanna," she said smiling and holding out her hand.

"Brig... Alistair." he said taking the proffered hand.

He looked down at his sodden socks and trousers and shook his head, he seemed unsure as to why he was stood on a beach so close to the sea.

The young woman was looking at him and smiling. Her eyes were staring into his and he was beginning to feel calmer about everything. Her look was almost familiar, a name was coming to mind when she dropped the gaze and bent down to pick up his shoes before the waves reached them.

He looked at her camera.

"I do artistic photos for the tourist trade," she said. "pays the bills while I live the life of a free spirit."

"Free spirit! That sounds restful." He murmured.

She smiled at him, "You look like you need a towel and a cup of tea." she said nodding towards a small cottage just up from the beach. They walked towards it and she bent down and picked up his coat and cap.

Alistair was about to say he needed to return to work when she turned smiling at him and once again looked him straight in the eyes.

"Everyone needs to be a free spirit once in a while, Alistair!"

He followed her to the cottage.

As they walked she was talking. "Sometimes the world seems terribly bleak, doesn't it? But things change, things get better. I've always found a cup of tea with a slug of Brandy in makes the world seem a much better place."

She put her arm through his and Alistair felt calmer than he had done in days.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's Daddy!" the young girl, shouted with glee.

Fiona Campbell, looked around worried until she saw her daughter was looking at a photograph on the wall outside the hut on the beach at Cromer.

Alistair, in a photograph, she thought, no way!

"Look Mummy, it's Daddy!"

Fiona walked up at looked at the large photo. She stood transfixed. She felt the colour draining from her face.

His coat and cap laid further back on the beach. His shoes a few yards further on. The man stood up to the ankles in the surf, his trouser legs soaking wet. That vacant look on his face. What was going on here? What was he planning to do?

Her daughter was reading the title underneath 'Swim to the H.O.R.I.Z.O.N.'

Fiona put her hand out clutching the rough wooden wall.

Kate, looked at her mummy. "Sorry." she said quietly, seeing her mummy was annoyed because she had mentioned Daddy again.

Kate's fingers just touched the glass over the image of her Daddy. Her head dropped as she walked away.

The young woman in the colourful coat walked towards Fiona.

"Powerful image isn't it?" she said. "I was going to call it, 'The harm we do without trying!' but that seemed too obvious."

Fiona turned a haggard face towards the woman. "When ... did you take the photo?"

"Beginning of the week. He was just some poor sod, who the world had given too much grief to handle. Shame really, seemed a nice guy."

Fiona swallowed!

"What happened to him?" she asked her voice low but urgent.

"I gave him a cup of tea, we had a long chat and he drove off!" The young woman said. She didn't think the woman neede to know it was late the next morning when he had driven off.

She turned and looked at the girl sat on the quay who was obviously crying. "Is your daughter, OK?"

Fiona looked at Kate, then looked back at the photo. She then headed to the phone box on the quay side. After a few minutes she approached Kate and hugged her.

"Daddy will, be taking you to the zoo on Sunday." she told her.

The smile on her daughter's face was worth swallowing her own pride for.


	4. Chapter 4

Doris and Alistair were sitting in the living room when the grinding wheezing noise that always heralded the arrival of the TARDIS and it's occupants could be heard. Doris was quickly out of the chair to check how many people she would be catering for. Alistair was easing himself up more carefully. He had rather overdone the gardening in the last couple of days and his back was letting him know about it. His wife's next comment had him at the window a lot quicker than he was planning.

"What's Gordy doing travelling with the Doctor?"

Alistair was quickly at his wife's side looking bemused at the young _boy_ who had just stepped out of the TARDIS. He was aged around 8 years old and certainly resembled his grandson.

Alistair headed quickly for the French windows that led out to the lawn where the TARDIS had landed.

As he approached the boy he realised it wasn't his grandson. Nor was it a younger version of himself but..

When the Doctor stepped out Alistair haltered with shock. Gazing intently at the woman dressed in cut off trousers, multi coloured jumper and Trench coat he muttered "Joanna!"

The young boy said "Dad!" and rushed up to Alistair hugging him around the waist.

Alistair stood blinking then looked from the boy, to the woman and then to his wife.

"Alistair, what's going on?" Doris demanded. "What does he mean, Dad?"

Alistair looked at his wife, of ten years, at a loss how to explain an eight year old son, when he knew he had never been unfaithful to her. Doris was the only woman he'd wanted since they met up. He would never have considered cheating on her!

The young woman saw the problem that was about to start. "I'm the Doctor, TARDIS, Time travel." She said quickly.

Doris blinked!

"February 1976, Cromer." Alistair muttered!

The Doctor nodded.

Alistair put an arm around the boys shoulders.

The Doctor had a slight smile on her face, as she looked from her son to Alistair then to his wife.

"Doris, Alistair has never cheated on you. I know how much he loves you. Our liaison happened just after his divorce, in 1976.

Doris looked at her husband, then at the boy who was looking up intently at Alistair. She then turned to the Doctor.

" Time travel Doris!" The Doctor said.

Alistair was looking at the boy in awe. But he was also worried about his wife.

Doris looked at the look of longing in the boys eyes and the shocked but accepting look on Alistair's face.

Doris took her husbands hand and squeezed it. "There is no denying he's your son Alistair. I'll let you get better acquainted with the lad."

Doris turned away and walked to the kitchen, her mind in a whirl. They had met up too late in life to have children even though Doris had longed for a child. Her first husband had died too early in their marriage for the planned children to be born. Her Hope's that she and Alistair could adopt had proved futile as they were deemed too old. Fostering had also been out of the question because of Alistair's continuing on and off work with UNIT. Even when he tried to retire he was constantly dragged back. Alistair's work with UNIT was deemed to unsuitable as it could destabilise the family. Doris sat down and sighed.

The Doctor left Alistair and his son, Alistair, in the garden talking. She entered the kitchen and sat down across from Doris.

"I promise you Doris, the Doctor said Alistair did not know you when we..." she stopped when Doris looked at her with hurt eyes.

"I wanted a baby!" the Doctor blurted out "and Alistair was my, best friend. He ..."

Doris's hurt eyes met hers. "I understand Doctor, I wanted children too! It just hurts that you can have, MY, husband's child but I can't!"

The Doctor looked at the woman across from her and thought about that. If Alistair's timeline had not been interfered with by the first Doctor and Oliver Hamilton, Doris and Alistair would have married in 1953 and now be the parents of four children and be awaiting the birth of their third grandchild. (See Careless Talk.)

I know this won't make any difference. The Doctor slid over a photo, the one Kate and Fiona had seen at Cromer. Looking at it Doris caught her breath. "He was..?" the Doctor nodded

"Why?" She asked. "Why was he contemplating .."

"Fiona was threatening to take his access to Kate away!" The Doctor said, "plus he had lost a lot of people that week." She wasn't sure if Doris knew about Liz Shaw.

"I'd decided I wanted Alistair to be the father of my child and was looking for the right time. You know Alistair, it couldn't be when he was attached to someone else, he's just so straight laced." Both women shared a strained smile.

" It had to be a time when it wouldn't alter his timeline." Doris nodded. "Then this crisis in his life happened and he needed comfort of the sort I could give him. He needed reminding that he was still someone who could be loved. I knew you would arrive in his life to make his later life his happiest, but he needed.."

Doris squeezed her hand. "I see." She whispered. "But did he know who you were."

The Doctor shook her head, "No, I think he would have been appalled at the thought!"

Doris gave a weak grin. "Yes, I imagine he would."

So why now. The Doctor grasped Doris hand. "Alistair, my Alistair," she clarified "has been raised on stories of his Dad. He is eight and deemed a genius, he is about to go to the Liz Shaw Academy attached to Cambridge University to study. He was desperate to meet his Dad." She paused and smiled.

"Again it was about time lines now is the best time. While Alistair is fit and healthy enough for my Alistair to see what a remarkable man he was." The Doctor said misty eyed.

At Doris's concerned look she clasped her hand, "No, Doris, you two have years of wonderful life ahead of you!" she reassured the woman.

"But I wanted Alistair to see his Dad as near to the Soldier he was in 1976 as possible."

Doris smiled weakly "I hope it goes well. Alistair needs to know at least one of his children doesn't hate him. I don't know the ins and outs of his UNIT life but I do know he lost everything dear to him to save the world."

The Doctor hugged Doris, "That's why I'm glad he has you. If he hadn't have had you coming into his life I would have never let him go. But he would never have loved me like he loves you. My son won't change that."

Doris smiled weakly.

"Besides, Kate will come around, when she finds out about her Dad's life. In fact she will be so proud of him. I assure you Doris this is the best part of Alistair's life and, you," she stressed squeezing the older woman's hand "are the reason for that. He loves you with all his heart."

The Doctor and Doris watched Alistair and the boy getting out a cricket set from the TARDIS.

"Why don't you two stay a while?" Doris said glancing over at the look of joy in her husbands face.

She went over to speak to the older Alistair. The Doctor smiled as he pulled his wife into a hug as she made her suggestion. She watched her son give the woman a hug too.

Doris was an amazing woman no wonder Alistair loved her so much.

Both were now deceased in her Alistair's timeline but being Time Lords meant that he could get to know this family. She felt a little tearful knowing there could never be any new adventures with Alistair but there were always times in the past when they could visit.


End file.
